


Blue Devils

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 's Sport's comment fic meme. For 's prompt "Jared and Jensen at marching band camp. Where it's hot and sweaty and they need lots of practice on their embouchures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Devils

High 80s is hot for June in Northern California. Summer here isn't like the sweltering summers in Texas that Jensen grew up with, but it's still too hot to be marching in. Jensen could tell everyone else was withering as the day progressed, but not him. Impressing Jared Padalecki, the battery section leader and their best quad player, kept him going.

Jared is a marching god, the golden boy of the Blue Devils. Hardcore, even for drum corps, and seems to work ten times harder than anyone else. He can pull off the most complicated footwork effortlessly. He hasn’t lost a drill down in the three years he’s been with the corps, it's been Jensen's goal for the past year to beat him. He was close last time, but lost after really stupid miscount. It wasn't so bad, Jared was impressed. Jensen spent the rest of that rehearsal with the goofiest smile on his face.

Jared was also the best eye-candy a gay man could ask for. Jared, like many percussionists, practiced shirtless. And Jared has the body of a Greek god. It made even the worst days bearable watching that well toned body become progressively more slicked with sweat. Jensen has vivid dreams about licking one of those droplets of sweat off his back. There's nothing better.

Well, maybe Jared’s abs. Most of his fantasies involved those abs. His favorite ... pushing Jared up against a wall after rehearsal, then kissing his way down that flat toned stomach, tasting that salty skin till he reached ...

“Two Minutes!” The director calls out, breaking Jensen out of his daydream.

Jensen takes a final sip of his water, wipes away the excess dribbling down his chin with his shirt, unintentionally exposing his stomach. That's when he notices Jared checking him out. Not just checking him out, but looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Curious, Jensen removes his shirt and Jared licks his lips but doesn’t look away.

 _I’m in._

“One Minute!”

Jensen drops the bottle of water. “Fuck!” he mutters. He picks up his trumpet and sprints to his place on the field, barely managing to get into parade rest before the call to attention.

The rehearsal is not his best, actually it's probably his worst since freshman year of high school. He makes far too many mistakes and has to do push ups for every missed cue. At the end of the day his arms hurt and he's sweaty and tired, but the way that Jared’s eyes followed him throughout rehearsal makes it all worth it.

  


* * *

Jensen's spastic behavior during rehearsal, cost him 30 minutes after practice that he didn't have to run a mile and additional push-up. Plus getting chewed out by his section leader. It's now 6:30, he has to meet his parents for dinner at 7 pm in San Francisco. If traffic's merciful, he'll be just a few minutes late. That's if he gets out of here now.

He manages to get in a quick shower and change his clothes in record time.

"So you looked pretty spastic out there," says a deep voice, the tone playful. _Jared_. Jensen shouldn't, but he looks up from tying his shoes anyways.

Jared's fresh from the shower, chest still glistening with droplets of water, covered only by a towel that's barely being held in place. It's just like his fantasies, which really all come from porn. Porn staring Jared, but still porn. It takes everything to hold back the urge to lick the water from the defined hipbones. Not because Jared's not interested, his flirty expression says everything. Jensen just doesn't have time.

Jared licks his lips. Jensen swallows. He definitely needs to get out of here.

"Yeah." _Focus on anything but Jared._ Tying his shoes seems like the best option so he lasers in on the way the string goes through the loops, not Jared's rippling pecs or defined hip bones or that trail of dark hair ... God he's so turned on. He needs to go, but all he wants to do is get on his knees and find out if Jared's just as big as he's imagined.

"Jensen, talk to me." Jared's tone is firm and commanding. "I think we need to work on your issues, because we can't have a one of our leaders performing like you did today."

Jensen obeys and looks up. Jared's arms are crossed like he wants to have a serious conversation, but the desire in his eyes and his flirty half smile contradict his body language. Jensen glances at the towel. Fuck, that was a bad idea, Jared's sporting a pretty impressive erection. He can't ignore that. _I'm going to be really late._

"Sorry." Jensen can't look away from the tenting of the towel. _Focus._ Jensen shakes away the dirty thoughts in his head. "Sorry."

Jared smirks like he knows exactly where Jensen was looking. "This is exactly the type of behavior I'm talking about. We need to talk about what's distracting you. Get it out in the open."

Jensen licks his lips. This is happening and he'll be damned if he continues to let Jared get the upper hand. Jared's eyes track the movement. Good.

"So do you want to tell me something?"

"Do you?" Jensen raises an eyebrow, nodding at Jared's crotch. He wriggles on the bench, his own cock becoming uncomfortable and confined in his pants. Damn if he's going to break first, though.

"Maybe."

They stare at each other in tense silence, frozen; Jared with his arms crossed and Jensen sitting on the bench. This has to be the strangest staring contest Jensen has ever participated in. Instead of blinking, the "loser" will be the one to make the first move.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Jared says.

The next thing he knows, Jared is pulling him off the bench by his wrist and in his arms. Jensen grunts in surprise when Jared presses his lips to his in a bruising kiss. Jensen is so caught off guard that he freezes, lips limp and hands to the side.

"Kiss me back," Jared whispers, there's a hint of pleading in his tone. It gets Jensen out of his stupor and he gets with the program, his hands come up to twine his fingers in Jared's hair as he kisses Jared back. Jared's lips are soft, softer than he imagined.

It's also a softer kiss than Jensen wants or needs right now. Softness can wait for later, he needs to get off and and has limited time to do it. He kisses back hungrily, almost violently. There's a banging as Jared hits the lockers. Jensen presses up closer, hands tracing the curves of Jared's abs. Those abs are just as hard and defined as Jensen thought they'd be.

Panting Jensen breaks the kiss. There's really no time for foreplay, but Jensen kisses indulges his fantasy anyways, and kisses down Jared's neck. The droplets of water taste salty mixed with the salt of Jared's skin. He follows the remaining droplets down Jared's torso. Running his tongue and mouth along those spectacular abs is just as wonderful as he imagined. Jared tastes clean, wet skin mixing with soap and the slightest hint of salt. He's slightly disappointed that Jared isn't sweaty, that he can't taste his salty and sweaty skin.

The towel falls. Yep, Jared's cock is big. It lives up to all his expectations. It's kinda of daunting, he's given a blowjob before -- his friends would say he's had too much practice -- but he's never thought of putting a cock this big in his mouth before.

Deciding to just plunge in he leans forward and swirls his tongue around the head, his hand  
wrapped around the base. He doesn't do much, just teasing licks to the head and light thumbing along the base. Testing.

Jared groans. Those huge hands twine themselves in Jensen's hair. "God, Jen."  
He takes a breath, smearing pre-come over the head. Jared rocks his hips slightly. Licking his lips, Jensen dives back in, taking Jared's cock in further. It's big, heavy on his tongue. It feels good in his mouth. He moves up and down, taking more of him into his mouth with each downward movement.

“More." There's a slight pulling on his hair. "Please, Jen.”

Jensen does, tightening his grip on Jared's cock until he's close to the base and the head hits the back of his throat.

"Oh,fuck," Jared says breathy, in a way that's the best validation and encouragement. Jensen's cock strains against his zipper. “Yeah. Yeah, don’t stop.”

Jensen hums, his way of saying "Not gonna stop," as he sucks.

He runs his tongue against the bottom of Jared’s dick, running it over the vein and feeling Jared shake with pleasure. With his free hand, he reaches down, unzipping his jeans pulls out his cock, stroking his erection and moaning as his thumb swipes over the sensitive head. Jared whimpers and bucks up into Jensen's mouth.

“God, Jen, your mouth. So good.”

Jensen pulls off with a wet sound catching his breath. Jared whispers in disapproval, but soon starts bucking and groaning again when Jensen starts jacking him off.

The view looking up from his knees is spectacular. Jared is all angles of defined muscle that look like they were sculpted my an artist's hand.

“Jensen,” Jared moans, biting his bottom lip. “I’m…I gotta…”

Jensen takes that as his cue to suck Jared back down. He takes all of Jared's cock a little too quickly in his eagerness and chokes a little.

They lock eyes for just a second, then Jared throws his head back and comes, emptying himself down Jensen's throat. Jensen swallows a little, enough to prompt a awed, "Fuck you swallow," from Jared.

Jensen’s voice is low and scratchy as he asks, “Good?”

He nods, blissfully fucked out. “Yeah. I’m good.”

Jensen stands, intending to deal with his sadly neglected cock himself. Jared pulls him back, kissing him as his hand wraps around Jensen's cock. That large hand works him sure and through.

Jensen fucks his hand until he comes with a loud moan and collapses against Jared's chest. He's just tall enough that his head tucks easily into Jared's neck.

They stay that way. Jared's hand is still wrapped around his cock, both of them panting.

Jensen moves away first. He searches for a towel, anything to clean himself up. He still has to go to dinner. He spots Jared's towel and picks it up. After efficiently cleaning his cock he tucks it back into his pants.

"I thought ..." Jared's voice sounds uncertain at odds with the seductive tone from earlier. "I thought we could grab a beer."

Jared has this puppish look of disappointment on his face. Jensen can't help laughing.

"Or something." Jared shrugs.

Jensen feels guilty. He leans in and gives Jared a quick kiss, but breaks away before Jared can prolong it.

"Tomorrow, after practice? I have dinner with my family tonight."

Jared nods. "Tomorrow."

Reluctantly Jensen turns around and grabs his backpack from the bench. He's at the door when his phone rings.

"Hello." It's his mama.

"Sorry, I'm running a little behind." He pulls his keys out. "I'm on my way. "


End file.
